<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday, Seungwoo! by downhill1108</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395997">Happy Birthday, Seungwoo!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/downhill1108/pseuds/downhill1108'>downhill1108</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), Wanna One (Band), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Celebrate Han Seungwoo's Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Romance, X1 as office workers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/downhill1108/pseuds/downhill1108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1 day before christmas eve, Seungwoo will have his birthday right at 12am<br/>He and his girlfriend has previously planned for quality time, but what exactly happening when the woman suddenly turn down the appointment and meet another guy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday, Seungwoo!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it's very late, actually I posted this on other platform before to celebrate Seungwoo's birthday.<br/>This is a part of the Seungwoo x OC universe I've been written in my write.as platform.<br/>Please go check on <a href="https://write.as/budiutamiw/han-seungwoo-x-oc-index">Wow and the Clouds Universe</a> for the stories :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Di kala senja, mayoritas manusia produktif mulai menghentikan kegiatan mata pencahariannya, membereskan benda di atas meja, lalu beranjak menuju kenyamanan tempat tinggalnya. Gedung bertingkat dengan kaca sebagai dinding merefleksikan cahaya jingga. Kalau manusia zaman dahulu menikmati senja dengan duduk di pinggir pantai atau di atas bukit, digitalisasi telah mengubah manusia untuk menikmati senja melalui ponselnya. Entah melalui kamera canggih yang terpasang di ponselnya atau melalui gambar hasil tangkapan orang lain dengan kata-kata emas yang bertebaran di akun sosial media. </p><p>Sebagai dewasa muda pada umumnya, Awan familiar dengan fenomena mengejar senja. Hanya saja sebagai kaum minoritas dengan status belum menikah di kantornya membuatnya hampir tidak mengenal senja. Senja untuk Awan adalah cahaya layar laptop-nya yang mulai menusuk mata. Senja untuk Awan adalah pantulan kuning tipis di dinding kubikelnya. Senja untuk Awan adalah sapaan perpisahan beberapa rekan kerjanya yang lebih dahulu pergi dibanding dirinya. </p><p>Hari ini berbeda. Senja ini adalah senja terkuning yang Awan temui sepanjang tahun. Walaupun cuaca masih menyisakan rintik-rintik air, ini langit tercerah yang ia dapatkan ketika ia keluar dari gedung setelah 9 jam ia habiskan di dalamnya. Alih-alih cahaya lampu, cahaya matahari masih sempat ia sapa di senja itu. Ada janji pertemuan di malam itu yang membuatnya pulang tepat waktu. </p><p>Namun, lain di kenyataan, lain di ucapan. Pasalnya, berita yang dikabarkan Awan kepada pacarnya hari itu justru berbanding terbalik. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Awan</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Woo, maaf banget, aku bakal pulang larut malam ini. Besok aja aku ke tempatmu-nya, ya? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo, yang saat itu baru membubarkan diri setelah diskusi panjang dengan departemen lain di kantornya, membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Awan. Senyum tulus yang tadinya terukir dan dilontarkan pada kolega yang ia temui berubah menjadi senyum profesional biasa ketika ia berjalan menuju ruangannya. Pintu kayu di ruangannya ia tutup rapat ketika ia sendirian di dalam ruangannya. Jemari tegasnya kemudian mengetik beberapa nomor di ponselnya yang disambut dengan nada sambung yang terdengar dari seberang sana. </p><p>1… 2…</p><p>Seungwoo menghitung di kepalanya, sementara telunjuknya mengetuk ujung meja kerjanya. Hingga hitungan kelima, nada sambung berganti menjadi suara wanita.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Halo?" </em>
</p><p>"Wan, kamu lembur?"</p><p>
  <em> "Woo maaf, aku mesti nyelesein semua hari ini. Lusa sampe minggu depan atasanku cuti semua" </em>
</p><p>"Sampe jam berapa?"</p><p>
  <em> "Belum tau, woo. Bisa malem banget. Maaf ya, woo. Janji besok pulang kantor aku langsung ke rumahmu. Kita rayain besok ya?" </em>
</p><p>"Apa kamu mau aku jemput aja nanti?"</p><p>
  <em> "Tempting. But no, kamu jadi bolak balik" </em>
</p><p>“Gapapa, besok libur"</p><p>
  <em> "Aku ga libuuuur, but good news, besok ternyata kantorku cuma setengah hari. Jadi gapapa besok ya? Jangan marah..” </em>
</p><p>“Hmm, oke kalo gitu”</p><p>
  <em> “Hehe, okee. Aku mau lanjut lagi ya, woo. See you tomorrow!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tidak sempat Seungwoo berkata manis sebagai penutup, si wanita telah menyudahi sambungan telepon keduanya. Seungwoo mengalah. Seungwoo paham memang wanitanya itu kalau sedang sibuk terkadang lupa dengan yang lainnya. Maka setelah beberapa rekan kerjanya menghampiri ruangannya untuk mengucapkan selamat natal, tahun baru, dan selamat berlibur, Seungwoo lalu membereskan barang-barangnya lalu meninggalkan ruangannya.</p><p>Malam ini malam 23 Desember. Masih 1 hari sebelum <em> christmas eve </em>. Seungwoo sendiri tidak merayakan, tapi ada hal lain yang biasa dirayakan olehnya di tanggal 24 Desember. Ulang tahunnya. Dalam beberapa jam umurnya akan bertambah satu. Pada waktu ini di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Seungwoo pasti sedang berada di bar tengah kota dengan teman-teman dekatnya, meramaikan bar dengan tawa dan ucapan selamat bertambah tua lalu dihabiskan dengan minum sepanjang malam. Hari ini, teman-temannya sudah mendeklarasi duluan kalau malam ini tidak akan seperti biasanya.</p><p>
  <em> Taun ini rayain ulang taunnya sama pacar lah ya, woo? Ga kayak taun lalu ulang taun malah lagi break. </em>
</p><p>Begitu kata Seungyoun melalui pesan singkat pagi tadi. Memang betul begitu rencananya. Malam ini dia dan Awan sudah ada rencana untuk <em> quality time </em> berdua. Tapi apa daya rencana itu kandas bersamaan dengan pesan Awan yang tadi ia terima. Seungwoo menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu. <em> Well, ga lagi break sih, tapi tetep sendirian. </em>Hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkan Seungwoo. </p><p>Yang Seungwoo tidak tahu, di lain tempat Awan tengah bergegas di sebuah stasiun kereta cepat di tengah kota setelah beberapa menit sebelumnya ia menutup teleponnya dengan Seungwoo begitu saja. Sejujurnya ada khawatir di tengah suara Awan yang ia harap tidak sampai di telinga Seungwoo. </p><p><em>Jangan sampai Seungwoo tahu aku sudah ga di kantor.</em> </p><p>Itu yang terbesit di pikirannya ketika Seungwoo tengah bertukar cakap dengannya. Awan tidak ingin terlambat dari janjinya di malam itu, maka tanpa salam manis ia mengakhiri pembicaraan keduanya. Ketika ia sampai di depan sebuah restoran tepat pukul 18.53, sedikit lebih awal dari janjinya, Awan tersenyum lega. Apalagi ketika seorang pria yang terlihat sedang menunggunya melambaikan tangan lalu memintanya mendekat. Iya, pria itulah janjinya malam itu. Yang pasti, pria itu bukan pria yang sama dengan yang tadi ada di seberang telepon.</p><p>
  <em> Maaf woo, malam ini aku beneran ada janji. Tapi ga sama kamu. </em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Salah satu kamar di apartemen tengah kota yang cukup luas itu kedatangan penghuninya malam ini. Sepatu pantofel telah tersimpan rapi dalam rak sepatu samping pintu utama, disimpan oleh si pemilik yang sudah berganti dengan sepasang sandal putih ala sandal hotel. Pemuda Han -si pemilik apartemen- memang suka kebersihan, terlihat dari furnitur yang didekorasi rapi dengan gaya minimalis modern serta dinding berlapiskan <em> wallpaper </em> berwarna putih gading dengan corak minim yang hampir tak kasat mata. </p><p>Pria muda itu lalu meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja di depan kamar utama. Tanpa berhenti ia lalu masuk ke kamar sambil melepas jasnya. Ketika Seungwoo sukses melepas jas berbahan <em> corduroy </em> coklat muda itu untuk disimpan dalam lemari besarnya, ia teringat ponselnya masih di dalam kantung bagian dalam jas itu. Ia meraih benda tersebut, jujur, dia berharap ada notifikasi dari sang pacar. Namun sayangnya harapan hanyalah harapan. Tidak ada notifikasi baik pesan singkat atau apapun dari wanita yang ia tunggu. Sebetulnya tidak ada orang lain dalam ruangan itu yang mengharuskannya untuk menjaga gengsi, tapi memang sudah tabiat membuatnya menjaga ekspresi agar tidak terlihat kecewa. <em> Iseng </em>, pria itu mencoba menelpon wanitanya, tapi hanya disambut dengan operator setelah 1 menit tidak ada jawaban.</p><p><em> Beneran sibuk, </em>pikirnya.</p><p>Area tengah yang sepi di siang hari kini sudah disinari oleh lampu neon putih dan TV yang menyala. Seungwoo sendiri sudah mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan piyama rumah miliknya dan berdiam duduk di sofa tengah, menyandarkan kepala untuk sekedar melepas lelah. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam <em> remote </em> entah sudah berapa kali ia gunakan untuk mencari <em> channel </em> yang menarik. Akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada film Marvel yang dulu pernah ia tonton bersama Awan. </p><p>Sebetulnya ia tidak begitu serius selama menonton film, pikirannya entah melayang kemana saja tapi tahu-tahu jarum panjang di jam dinding sudah bergerak maju sebanyak 90 langkah. Ketika televisinya menampilkan adegan Iron Man yang sedang melawan alien di tengah kota New York, ponsel Seungwoo berbunyi. Pemuda itu sontak menyambar ponselnya, berharap nama Awan muncul di layar ponselnya.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Seungyoun is calling..</em> </b>
</p><p>Alih-alih nama Awan, Seungyoun, nama sahabatnya muncul di layar ponselnya. Walaupun bukan nama yang ia harapkan, tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya menerima panggilan itu. </p><p> </p><p>“Halo youn?”</p><p>“<em>Woo, ke bawah dong. Gue di lobby” </em></p><p>“Di bawah? Apartemen gue?”</p><p>
  <em> “Iya, sini cepetan gue tungguin” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tanpa babibu lagi Seungyoun menutup teleponnya. "<em> Orang-orang hari ini kenapa ga sopan semua sih main nutup telfon?", r </em>utuk Seungwoo dalam hati. Ia kira malam ini akan ia habiskan sendirian, tapi nampaknya semesta berkata lain. </p><p>“Ganti baju lo. Kita cabut ke bar biasa” ucap Seungyoun ketika ia sudah ada di dalam apartemen Seungwoo.</p><p>“Hah? Ada apaan sih tiba-tiba?”</p><p>“Ini titah <em> princess, </em> katanya dia lembur jadi ga bisa kesini. Dia minta gue bawa lo buat senang-senang sama kita, layaknya waktu lo masih jomblo.”</p><p>“Ngaco. Ga mungkin Awan bilang gitu” Kepala Seungyoun diketuk pelan dengan buku-buku jari Seungwoo sambil ia berlalu untuk kembali di sofa empuknya.</p><p>“Aww??? Oke, dia ga bener-bener bilang gitu, tapi garis besarnya sama, Awan minta gue buat ngajak lo ngumpul sama anak-anak bodor lain malam ini. Sebagai permintaan maaf dia ga jadi kesini katanya”</p><p><em> Okay </em>, mungkin untuk Seungwoo sebetulnya ini tidak perlu, tapi senyumnya mengembang juga mengingat ternyata pacarnya itu perhatian begini.</p><p>“Malah senyum-senyum. Udah sana cepet ganti baju. Wooseok sama Byungchan udah <em> otw </em>. Oh, sama Jinhyuk juga”</p><p>“<em>Fine. </em>Tapi ini karena Awan yang minta”</p><p>Seungwoo kemudian beranjak ke kamarnya, sementara Seungyoun mengetik beberapa kalimat di ponselnya. Seungyoun tersenyum puas dan lega setelah mengirim pesan singkat yang ditujukan untuk Awan.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Gini aja gimana? Lebih bagus ga sih?”</p><p>“Boleh, tapi lebih cantik kalau itu dipakai di atas” ucap seorang pria dengan topi baret hitam pada Awan. Pandangannya serius tapi tersenyum pada yang dilakukan Awan.</p><p>“Jadi gini aja ya? Udah oke belom?”</p><p>“Sip. Cantik banget”</p><p>“Gue atau kuenya?”</p><p>“Dua-duanya, tapi <em> mostly </em> kuenya”</p><p>“Sialan.”</p><p>Pujian humoris terlontar dari pria yang dari 2 jam lalu memulai janji pertemuannya dengan Awan, dibalas dengan umpatan jenaka dan pukulan ringan di lengan si pria. Sudah 2 jam kebersamaan mereka di dalam restoran yang juga sebuah dapur kursus memasak terkenal di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan kota. Selama 2 jam itu pula si pria mengajari Awan membuat <em> Baba au Rhum </em> di dapur profesional itu. Kegiatan membuat kue itu berakhir dengan buah berry terakhir yang Awan letakkan di puncak <em> whipped cream </em> yang lebat. </p><p>“Ini kalo udah selesai trus gimana, niel?”</p><p>“Biar pegawai gue yang masukin ke kotak. Kita ngobrol aja dulu”</p><p>“Eh, sebentar! Gue lupa mau foto kuenya dulu”</p><p>Awan buru-buru menyambar ponselnya untuk memotret hasil karyanya tadi. Beberapa gambar ia ambil lalu ia tersenyum puas setelah foto kelima. Ingat-ingat bahwa dia belum akan menyebarkan foto itu di sosial media. Belum waktunya. Tanda notifikasi panggilan tidak terjawab dan beberapa pesan singkat yang ia abaikan tadi kini menjadi perhatiannya.</p><p>4 panggilan tak terjawab dan belasan pesan singkat terpampang di notifikasinya. Semua atas nama Seungwoo. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seungwoo </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Awan </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bisa aku telfon? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lagi banyak banget kerjaannya? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maaf kalo aku ganggu </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ini Seungyoun tiba-tiba ke rumah </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Katanya disuruh kamu ngajak aku ke bar as a consolation gift? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You don’t need to do that, you know? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tapi Seungyoun udah kesini dan aku ga bisa bilang nggak </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Aku akan jemput kamu besok </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Jangan terlalu capek </em>
</p><p>
  <em> See you tomorrow </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I love you, and thank you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Foto kuenya sebagus itu? Liatnya sampe senyum-senyum sendiri gitu” ucap si pemuda sambil mengusap rambut Awan ketika ia berjalan kembali ke arahnya. Pria yang adalah seorang <em> maître pâtissier </em>muda bernama Daniel itu mengajak Awan untuk duduk di salah satu sudut dapur. 2 cangkir kopi hitam dengan susunan gula batu di antaranya telah menunggu keduanya. </p><p>“Hah? Eh, ngga, ini.. ada <em> chat </em>.. dari Seungwoo….”</p><p>“Ooohhh! Dari si yang punya kue ternyata. Pantesan." Pemuda di sebelah Awan itu berkata dengan nada semangat dan menjentikkan jarinya. Si pemuda tahu siapa yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Seungwoo, yang notabene pemilik kue hasil kerja si wanita 2 jam kebelakang. Awan sendiri yang menyebutkan nama itu pada Daniel ketika ia meminta untuk diajarkan membuat kue. Daniel ini, selain adalah pemuda berbakat dalam hal <em> french bakery </em> tetapi juga saudara jauh Awan. Lama mereka tidak bertemu hingga akhirnya Daniel kembali ke tanah air setahun yang lalu. </p><p>“Hehe.<em> Anyway </em> niel, thank you ya udah mau ngajarin sampe bantuin bikin kue” </p><p>“Gue kaget sih waktu lo minta. Dari dulu kalo tante ngajak lo bikin kue bareng aja lo paling mau nyicipin doang.”</p><p>“Duuuh itu kan duluuu. Masa gue punya sodara <em> masterchef </em> bikin kue ga gue manfaatin.” Awan terkekeh lalu menyesap kopi hitam di hadapannya, tidak lupa dia sudah menambahkan 2 blok gula sebelumnya. </p><p>“<em>It’s maître pâtissier, but I bet you can’t even spell it right </em>”</p><p>“Sial, gini-gini gue dulu belajar bahasa perancis tau. Cuma udah lupa aja”</p><p>“<em>By the way </em> , pacar lo ini yang dulu sempet putus sama lo kan? Ceritain lah lengkapnya, biar gue <em> assess </em>"</p><p>Memang Daniel ini walau jarang bertemu dengannya tapi sikap protektifnya belum hilang. Awan mengangguk lalu meletakkan ponselnya dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menopang dagunya. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali kisahnya dengan Seungwoo. Terlalu panjang jika harus diceritakan seluruhnya, satu pertemuan di malam itu tidak akan cukup apabila dia curahkan seluruhnya pada saudaranya itu. Dengan usahanya, Awan sanggup meringkas garis besar kisahnya dengan Seungwoo dan bagaimana perkembangan hubungan keduanya di beberapa bulan terakhir untuk dibagikan dengan Daniel. </p><p>"<em>Well, I think he's serious with you and you love him as much, </em> jadi kapan nikahnya?"</p><p>"Hahah. Jangan kayak tante-tante di arisan keluarga deh lo. Biar ngalir aja kenapa sih?"</p><p>"Air ngalir juga ada muaranya, wan" ucap Daniel yang lalu dipotong dengan kedatangan seorang pegawainya yang membawa kotak kue ke hadapannya. Ucapan terimakasih disampaikan oleh si bos pada si karyawan lalu si karyawan pun menunduk dan berlalu.</p><p>"Nih bawa ke yang punya."</p><p>"Hehe. <em> Thank you </em> ya nieeel. Kita <em> meet up </em> lagi kapan-kapan, mama pasti mau bikin kue sama lo"</p><p>"Iya, udah sana. <em> Good luck </em> buat <em> surprise </em>-nya." pelukan singkat keduanya mengakhiri pertemuan mereka malam itu. Awan membaca pesan singkat Seungyoun, lalu melangkah ringan menuju lokasi yang diberikan Seungyoun dalam pesan itu.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Meja di salah satu ruang tertutup di bar langganan Seungyoun dan Seungwoo yang tidak terlalu besar namun nyaman itu sudah penuh dengan makanan. Sebotol <em> red wine </em> yang sudah habis tiga perempat bagian bertengger di tengah. </p><p>“<em>Cheers </em> buat Seungwoo! 5 menit lagi dia yang udah lebih tua daripada kita bakal tambah tua!” ini tentu Seungyoun, siapa lagi yang berani bilang begini kalau bukan dia.</p><p>“<em>Cheers </em>buat Kak Seungwoo!!” tambal Byungchan untuk meramaikan. Lalu dentingan gelas mereka berlima menambah lagi keramaian di ruang kecil itu. Kelima pria muda tengah berkumpul untuk merayakan detik-detik bertambahnya umur Seungwoo malam ini dengan celotehan dan tawa yang lepas. </p><p>“<em>Guys, </em>jam 12.00 nih!” seru Jinhyuk.</p><p>“Happy birthday kak Seungwoo!!” ucap Byungchan lalu disambut dengan bunyi riang alat kecil yang mengeluarkan <em> confetti </em>di atas kepala mereka. Satu persatu pemuda itu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan kata-kata doa untuk si pemilik hari istimewa. </p><p>“<em>Thank you </em>semuanya. Ga nyangka hari ini bakal tetep ngumpul sama kalian”</p><p>“Kak, kalo kecewa tuh jangan terang-terangan banget dong. Emang sih, kita bukan Awan, jadi tetep ga lengkap rasanya” sindir Wooseok.</p><p>“Ets! Tenang, gue udah ada hadiah buat Seungwoo” sambung Seungyoun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tok tok tok.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ketukan terdengar dari pintu ruang pribadi mereka. Seungwoo yang mendengar itu malah menatap ngeri pada Seungyoun yang kini menampilkan ekspresi jahilnya, pasalnya ia ingat bagaimana jaman kuliah dulu Seungyoun sempat berbuat aneh dengan memanggil beberapa teman wanita di acara kumpul-kumpul mereka. Seungwoo harap ini bukan menjadi pengulangan kejadian itu. </p><p>Byungchan menghampiri pintu, lalu bersamaan dengan pintu mulai terbuka, lampu dalam ruangan itu tiba-tiba mati, meninggalkan kegelapan total dalam ruangan. </p><p>“<em>Happy birthday Seungwoo… Happy birthday Seungwoo...” </em></p><p>Sebuah nyanyian selamat ulang tahun lembut dinyanyikan oleh seorang wanita dari balik pintu. Seungwoo kenal betul suara itu. Awan, wanitanya, kini melangkah masuk membawa sebuah kue dengan dua lilin kecil di atasnya. Nyanyian selamat ulang tahun itu lalu disambut oleh keempat pria lainnya. Seungwoo mendengarkan mereka semua dengan senyum lebar yang terhampir di wajahnya. Ketika lagu selesai, mereka semua bertepuk tangan dan lampu kembali dinyalakan.</p><p>“<em>Surpriiise!! </em> Tiup lilinnya dulu, woo! <em> ”  </em>ucap si wanita, Seungwoo menurut lalu meniup lilin setelah mengucap doa. </p><p>“<em>Happy birthday, </em> Seungwoo! Aku jadi bukan orang pertama yang ngucapin deh, gara-gara harus ngumpet dulu”</p><p>“Kamu baru pulang lembur langsung kesini?”</p><p>Baru saja Awan ingin menjawab, tapi Byungchan sudah memotong duluan “Iya, Awan lembur tuh kak. Tapi lembur buat bikin kue”</p><p>Awan terkekeh. Seungwoo mengangkat alisnya, heran, lalu ia menatap kue di hadapannya. “Jadi kamu tadi ga lembuar di kantor? Terus Ini kamu buat sendiri?” tanyanya kemudian yang dijawab dengan gelengan dan anggukan kepala Awan.</p><p>Seungwoo lalu meletakkan kue itu di meja lalu meraup wajah wanita di depannya untuk mencium bibirnya. Ciuman itu singkat, tidak basah, tapi cukup untuk memberi sinyal bagaimana perasaan mereka masing-masing. Seungwoo menjadi yang pertama melepaskan bibir mereka berdua. “<em> Thank you </em>, sayang” </p><p>“Hehe, aku sampe minta sodaraku yang <em> master patisserie </em> buat bantu aku bikin ini tadi”</p><p>“EHEM! Bumi kepada Awan dan Seungwoo, ini masih ada orang lain di ruangan ini” ini Jinhyuk, agak gerah karena hanya menjadi penonton.</p><p>“Hehehehehe,<em> thank you </em> yaa semuanya udah bantuin. Ayo potong kuenya, kita lanjut makan lagii!”</p><p>Ritual potong kue pun dilakukan, malam itu mereka lanjutkan kembali dengan canda tawa yang kini terasa lebih lengkap dengan adanya suara wanita yang familiar di tengah para pemuda. </p><p>Seungwoo menatap kelima orang di hadapannya. Memang rencana <em> quality time </em>berdua dengan wanita yang dicintainya itu tidak terlaksana. Tetapi sebagai gantinya, malah si wanita justru membawakan kebahagiaan yang lebih lengkap dengan keberadaan teman-teman terdekat mereka. Seungwoo bersyukur dan berterimakasih pada Awan, ia merasa tidak ada perayaan yang lebih membahagiakan lagi selain ini.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading<br/>Feel free to send your comments :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>